Enseñame la diferencia
by MiyukiFT
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, la heredera de la empresa de telecomunicaciones mas importante en japon y el mundo, se ve en una pelea de sentimientos por Natsu Dragneel, el socio de su padre. ¿Podra Natsu enseñarle la diferencia entre atraccion y amor?
1. Viaje a Paris

H **ola! Si no estoy muerta! ;u;**

 **Queria disculparme por no Actualizar mi otra historia ''Amor entre Especies''**

 **Lo que sucede es que no tengo ganas de subirla, y no quiero meterle ''relleno'' por lo que cuando tenga inspiracion**

 **subire un nuevo cap c:**

 **Cambiando de tema, aqui esta mi nueva historia, la cual me llego en clase xD**

 **Esta si la actualizare mas seguido. Tengo planeado hacer esta historia larga**

 **OTRA COSA!**

 **Esta sera mi primera historia Lemon, asi que disculpenme si soy algo novata ^^**

 **Sin mas que decir, A LEER!**

-Lucy, no quiero que vuelvas a quedarte dormida a la mitad de la conferencia. Me avergonzaste frente a eso señores. -Un hombre de unos 50 años regañaba a su hija mientras salían de un gran edificio hacia un lujoso lamborghini plateado.

-Lo sé, lo sé... Pero es que es taaan aburrido.- La rubia hacia pucheros mientras se encorvaba para entrar en el auto.

-Todas las veces es algo distinto...- El hombre suspiro.- Supongo que puedo darte un descanso, no será mucho, apenas para que te concentres más en la universidad.-Ambos se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad y arrancaron.

-Lo dices en serio? A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos.

-A tu edad también me aburrían esas cosas, pero tienes que entender que cuando yo muera, tú heredaras...

-Toda la compañía... Si, si, ya me lo has dicho por 15 años.-Aquel señor solo sonrió y siguió conduciendo.

Lucy Heartfilia, la única heredera de la compañía internacional de telecomunicaciones Heartfilia. Iba a todas las conferencias con su padre, según el para que aprendiera cómo se maneja todo.

Aunque era más que obvio que tendría que ser la siguiente al mando, ella no quería dedicarse toda su vida a eso, como lo hicieron su padre, abuelo y bisabuelo. Ella estaba estudiando literatura, que después de miles de peleas con su padre, este por fin acepto, con la idea de que solo era un hobby pero ella se lo tomaba muy enserio. Toda su vida había escrito novelas, pero nunca las había vendido u enseñado a alguien más que no fuera su madre y mejor amiga Levy McGarden.

Tras la muerte de su madre, Lucy se volvió más cerrada, no salía y casi no tenía amigos, con excepción de los de su infancia: Levy McGarden, Juvia Loxar, Loke Celestia y Erza Scarlet. Eran amigos desde que tenía memoria, ya que los padres de todos eran socios de su padre, Jude Heartfilia, quien en este momento la llevaba a su apartamento.

-Gracias pa, y dime ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo de ''vacaciones''? -Lucy ya se encontraba frente a su apartamento mientras hablaba con su padre por la ventana del auto.

-Um, que te parece... ¿una semana?.- La chica torció la boca y el hombre hablo.- Jaja, no te preocupes por eso, te llamare cuando suceda algo importante. Adiós Lucy, cuídate.- Se despidió de su hija y puso en marcha el coche. Atrás solo se veía como una rubia sacudía la mano en señal de despedida.

-Pensé que nunca seria libre.-Soltó un suspiro de alegría y entro al apartamento.

Era bastante grande para una sola persona y un...Cachorro?

-Hola Plue! te extrañe cosita! como te portaste? bien? mami te extraño mucho!. Apenas la Rubia cruzo la puerta se dirigió a abrazar a su cachorro de labrador albino llamado Plue. Aquel perrito solo ladraba y movía su colita mientras lamia la mejilla de la chica.

-Jeje! yo más!.- Se levantó de su posición y se fue a una habitación.

-Hoy fue bastante aburrido, no sé cómo sobreviví esas 5 horas hay sentada... Pero valió la pena!- Lucy salió de la habitación en short y una camisa (no traía sostén TuT) Agarro de nuevo al perrito, lo miro y dijo.- Pero por fin tenemos vacaciones :D.- Plue ladraba y se movía alegre.

Lucy casi no pasaba tiempo en su apartamento, estaba muy ocupada en las reuniones de su padre o en la universidad.

-¿Qué te parece si llamo a Levy para que se quede a dormir? .-Plue pareció entender el mensaje y soltó un fuerte ladrido.

\- Opino lo mismo!.- La chica se rio y dejo al perrito en el suelo.

* * *

-¿Qué hiciste después? Lucy se encontraba con su pijama color rosa. Una almohada levantaba su cabeza para poder escuchar la historia de su amiga.

-¿Pues qué crees? Él no me interesa para nada... Le dije que no y me fui. Debo admitir que fui algo grosera, pero ya estaba cansada de que todos los días me preguntara si quería ser su novia, nunca le respondía, ponía una excusa y me iba del lugar, pero hoy ya no aguante más y se lo dije de una vez.-Una chica Peli Azul se encontraba en la cama de la Heartfilia, también llevaba un pijama, pero este era de color amarillo y algo más grande. Pues era de Lucy y aquella Peli Azul era algo ''pequeña''

-Qué bueno que tengas varios pretendientes Levy... Yo a duras penas le digo buenos días al vecino de al lado.- Ambas chicas se rieron y Levy hablo.- Nee Lu-chan... ¿Y de la universidad no hay nadie que te interese?.- Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platos y algo sonrojada respondió.

-Pues... Ese chico Sting me parece algo atractivo, pero solo eso.-Levy admitió que Sting Eucliffe era uno de los más guapos de la universidad, no por nada era novio de la chica más popular, Yukino Agria. La peli azul negó con la cabeza.- No me refiero a eso Lu-chan... Lo que quiero decir es que si, no sientes algo más haya de ''gustar'' por alguien?.- Lucy se puso la mano en el mentón y volteo la mirada hacia su cachorro dormido.-Claro! Por Plue! Yo a él lo amo.- A Levy le salió una gotita en su nuca por la respuesta de su amiga para después reírse.

Lucy daba vueltas en su cama, se había despertado a las 2 de la mañana y pudo volverse a dormir. Decidió pensar por la pregunta que su amiga le había hecho horas antes. ¿No sientes algo mas haya de ''gustar'' por alguien?.- La verdad era que no, Lucy nunca le tomo atención a eso, siempre pensó que era una estupidez, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todas sus amigas tenían a su ''senpai'' menos ella. Se sintió algo apenada y dejo salir un largo suspiro. Lentamente se durmió repitiéndose esa pregunta en su mente.

* * *

-Lu-chan, te gustaría ir a comer después de clases?.- Ya era de mañana, Levy le había hecho el desayuno a su amiga. Tocino con tostadas y jugo de naranja, era sencillo pero estaba delicioso.

Lucy se metió todo a la boca, cuando escucho la pregunta de Levy. Movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo diciendo que si aun con la boca llena. La peli azul solo soltó una carcajada por el gesto de la rubia.

Levy se sentó a desayunar mientras hablaba con Lucy de cosas sin sentido que solo ellas entendían.- Aunque yo creo que Loke siente algo más por ti.- Levy lanzo una de sus sonrisas picaras.

-Pareces Mirajane. Loke y yo solo somos amigos, es más es mi mejor amigo, siempre esta hay para mí, jamás lo vería como algo más. Levy pensó ''Te acaban de dejar en la Friendzone Loke''.

Lucy se levantó de su asiento. Ya había acabado de comer y se dirigía a lavar los platos, cuando se acercó al oído de Levy.- Yo sabré cual es el chico correcto cuando lo vea. Así que quédate tranquila.-Levy trago seco y sonrió nerviosa.

* * *

En la universidad. Lucy estaba mirando a Sting desde su mesa.

-Deberías hablarle.-Una Peli escarlata dijo sin quitar la mirada de su pastel de fresas. Lucy se sonrojo un poco por aquel comentario.

-Juvia piensa que Lucy-san y Sting-san hacen bonita pareja. Otra peli azul, pero esta de un color más oscuro, mencionó mientras seguía tomando su batido de chocolate.

-Supongo que están muy ocupadas con ese rubio teñido, así que nos vemos luego.- Un Peli anaranjado bastante enojado por el comentario de sus amigas, decidió abandonar la mesa.

-Vamos Loke no es para tanto. La peli escarlata le dijo al chico pero este solo se alejó cada vez más. Lucy no presto atención a la escena de su mejor amigo, estaba muy ocupada viendo al chico rubio de la mesa de al frente.

* * *

Ya estaban a punto de irse cuando el celular de la rubia sonó.

-Hola pa, sucedió algo? Levy puso una cara de fastidio, sabía que las vacaciones de su amiga no durarían mucho.

 _Lucy, perdón por interrumpirte, sé que estas de vacaciones pero esto es importante_ La otra voz se escuchaba algo emocionada.

-Lucy, sucedió algo?.-Loke se detuvo junto con las chicas en la salida de la universidad.

-Si no se preocupen.-La rubia tapo el altavoz de su celular para responderle a Loke. –Descuida pa, dime que ocurre.- Volvió a poner el aparato en su oreja.

 _¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un viaje de negocios?_ Por alguna razón, Lucy no se vio sorprendida. Aunque le gustaba acompañar a su padre a esos viajes, solo era por negocios y nunca podía disfrutar de nada. Conocía algunos países de Europa como: Italia, Rusia y Alemania. Y otros pocos de América.

Suspiro.-Claro, Porque no… -Miro a sus amigos, los cuales se dieron cuenta solo con ver los ojos de la rubia, que ya no tendrían tiempo juntos.

 _Pues alista tus cosas Lucy, Porque nos vamos a Paris_ Lucy quedo congelada por un momento.

Paris? Era una broma? Siempre había querido ir a París! Sería un sueño hecho realidad! Por fin su padre empezaba a entenderla.

Lucy Soltó un grito de emoción y todos la voltearon a mirar. Jude, quien solo reía por la loca reacción de su hija, hablo:

 _Estaré en tu casa a las 8pm, ten todo listo Y colgó._

Lucy guardo el celular y dirigió la mirada a donde estaban sus amigos mirándola algo asustados por el grito. Cerró los ojos y anuncio:

-Me voy a Paris!

* * *

 **Fue una tortura poner a Sting como el senpai de Luigi TnT Por eso añadi a Yukino! :D**

 **No! no me gusta el StingLu, pero tendre que poner un poco ;n; no me maten plz D:**

 **Y ¿Donde esta Nasho? Pues aparece en el otro cap :D**

 **Nos mevos en el siguiente!**

 **Se despide Miyu! nwn**


	2. ¿Nuevo Sentimiento?

**Minna-sama! Kon'nichiwa!**

 **¿Qué tal estáis? :3**

 **Hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia: "¿** _ **Nuevo Sentimiento?"**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado, y quiero aclarar que la subiré todos los martes! (eso espero xD)**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más que decir**_

 _ **A Leer!**_

-P-parís!?.-Gritaron todos los chicos al escuchar a su amiga.

-Así es! Bueno… Mi padre acaba de llamarme diciendo que nos vamos a Paris mañana y pues…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de explicar, ya tenía a sus amigos sobre ella.

-Felicidades Lucy!.-Un chico de cabello naranja alborotado y con lentes azules, felicito a su amiga quien trataba de mantenerse de pie.

-Qué suerte tienes!.-Una chica peli roja abrazo a Lucy dándole vueltas y dejando a la pobre chica peor de mareada.

-La ciudad del amor… Pero que afortunada eres Lucy-san!.-Otra chica, esta vez de cabellos azules, se encontraba completamente emocionada, hasta tenia corazones en los ojos al pensar en todas esas historias románticas que se realizaban en Paris, y que su amiga podría ser la protagonista de una, era simplemente genial.

-Es la oportunidad perfecta de encontrar a tu "media naranja" Lucy.-Obviamente no podía faltar la mejor amiga de aquella rubia en felicitarla. Levy y sus comentarios imprudentes, así era ella.

Lucy se separó como pudo de la montonera que había sobre ella y agradeció mientras arreglaba su ropa.

-Supongo que no podrás venir a comer.-Loke había hecho ese comentario pensando que Lucy lo había olvidado.

-Lo siento chicos pero…

-No hay ningún problema.-De nuevo Erza, pero esta vez apretó la cabeza de Lucy contra sus pechos de manera violenta. -No todos los días vas a Paris, así que por nosotros no te preocupes.-La rubia volvió a su posición original y despidiéndose de sus amigos se fue a su Audi de color negro que estaba estacionado en los espacios que había a la entrada de la universidad.

Todo el camino hasta su apartamento se la paso pensando en todas esas historias sobre Paris

¿Sera tan bonito como dicen?

¿Enserio es la ciudad más romántica del mundo?

Y mas. Estaba tan concentrada en sus fantasías que olvido por completo su universidad, amigos y a…

-Plue…Menciono cuando un semáforo en rojo la obligo a frenar. ¿Cómo podía olvidar a su querido perrito?

-Tendré que decirle a Levy o Juvia que lo cuide… No creo que Loke tenga tiempo, y menos Erza con ese horario tan apretado.-Suspiro algo más calmada, pues Plue no sería un problema muy importante, lo único que la desmotivaba era estar lejos de él.

Estaciono el auto frente a su departamento, eran como las 3:30 de la tarde. Lucy salió del vehículo y cuando puso la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, se percató de que esta no tenia seguro.

Pudo haber sido ella en la mañana o unos ladrones…Entro a su apartamento temblando del miedo al pensar que podía haber alguien armado esperándola. Se relajó cuando no vio a nadie y decidió llamar a su perro. Pero este no respondió...

-¿Plue dónde estás?.-El latido el cachorro junto a sus lamidas no estaban presentes.

Lucy sintió que se le bajo todo al notar que el perrito no respondía.

Siempre salía apurada por las mañanas y a veces se le olvidaba cerrar las ventanas o poner seguro, miles de cosas se le cruzaron por la cabeza pero todo se esfumo cuando la figura de un hombre de unos 35 años aproximadamente, salió de la cocina con el cachorro en brazos profundamente dormido

-Descuide Lucy-sama, el señor Jude me mando por este lindo cachorrito.-Aquel hombre era alto y fornido de piel blanca y unos muy extraños lentes oscuros.

-Oh Capricornio… Solo eras tu…No me asustes de esa manera.-Lucy por fin pudo respirar al ver que solo era su chofer.

-Espera, ¿Por qué mi padre te mando por Plue?.-Recordó las palabras de capricornio.

-Dice que no puede dejarlo solo en su apartamento Lucy-sama, por lo que el señor Jude decidió llevarlo con su prima Wendy.

Wendy era muy buena con los amínales, le encantaban y amaba a Plue, pues ella misma ayudaba a la tía de Lucy, Porlyusica en su veterinaria.

Lucy sonrió y despidió a Capricornio junto con Plue.

Cuando quedo sola se puso a empacar todo lo que creía necesario, y como estamos hablando de Lucy, se demoró toda la tarde.

El teléfono sonó y la rubia, quien acababa de salir del baño solo con una toalla, contesto.

-Lista Lucy? Paso por ti en 5 minutos.

-Si pa, ya estoy lista ah y gracias por lo de Plue.

-De nada, ten todo listo.

Y tal y como su padre dijo, llego 5 minutos después de que la llamada finalizara. Ayudo a su hija a subir las 3 maletas al auto y partió.

Lucy miraba por la ventana como una niña pequeña, quería llegar ya a Paris, no podía aguantar la emoción. Hicieron varias paradas, para echar combustible, comer algo, ir al baño, pues el aeropuerto quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Tardaron como 2 horas pero por fin llegaron. Justo a tiempo, el vuelo de ellos era en 15 minutos.

Firmaron los papeles necesarios y se dedicaron a esperar la llamada de abordaje. Hasta que…

-Pasajeros del vuelo 1 a Paris, Francia, por favor abordar en la puerta 5.-El tan esperado mensaje apareció por los altavoces y Lucy salió corriendo dejando a su padre botado.

El abordaje fue bastante rápido pues casi no habían pasajeros en la zona ejecutiva. El vuelo transcurrió sin ningún retraso, no tuvieron que hacer transbordos en otros países, Lucy decidió dormir, aquel viaje duro 12 horas y como todo estaba de oscuro, no pudo disfrutar el paisaje.

Su padre la despertó, ya eran las 10 de la mañana en Paris, Lucy se asomó por la ventana, estaba tan emocionada observando aquel gigante ciudad que casi no se baja del avión.

Cuando salieron, Lucy tomo un millón de fotos, y eso que solo era el aeropuerto y lo que se podía ver por los grandes ventanales, aquella felicidad se esfumo cuando su padre hablo.

-Apuremos Lucy, nos están esperando.-La rubia quiso literalmente golpear a su padre por arruinar su felicidad, pero recordó el motivo de su viaje y suspiro saliendo del gran y lujosos aeropuerto hacia una limosina. Había un señor de traje que sostenía un cartel con el apellido "Heartfilia" en él. Tenía el cabello rubio y corto, era alto y musculoso y con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad, Lucy decidió aprovechar el viaje para grabar cortos videos desde la ventana del vehículo.

Al bajar de la limosina, entraron en el edificio. El chofer dijo que llevaría las maletas a la posada.

Jude firmo unos papeles en la recepción.

-En unos minutos nos atenderán.-Se sentó al lado de su hija que solo analizaba todo el lugar.

Después de unos minutos, por un pasillo, apareció el hombre que haría a Lucy suplicar por mas.

 _ ***Pov Lucy***_

Mi padre se levantó del asiento y arreglo su traje, yo estaba confundida así que decidí mirar hacia el pasillo.

Ahí fue cuando lo vi, el hombre más sexy que había visto en toda mi vida.

Joder.

Era un hombre alto con una contextura gruesa. Tenía un muy buen porte, su traje era de color gris con camisa blanca y corbata azul. Su cabello rosa que dejaba su frente al descubierto, terminaba en puntas. Entre desordenado y pulcro.

Solo me concentre en aquel hombre e ignore a los otros dos que lo acompañaban.

Pero, había algo que arruinaba esa espectacular imagen, y era su expresión facial…

Parecía haber pasado por una situación difícil. Tenía sus ojos color jade fríos y sin brillo. Sus labios estaban rígidos y firmes. Completamente serio e intimidante.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi cabeza que no note el momento en el que los tres hombres habían llegado hasta nosotros.

-Lucy, te presento a los señores, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster.-Mi padre me presento a los hombres que acompañaban al peli rosado y yo les estreche las manos con una sonrisa. Ellos devolvieron el gesto de la misma manera.

-Y él es el señor Natsu Dragneel. Sera el encargado de la compañía aquí en Paris.

Natsu! Pero qué lindo nombre que significa verano en japonés. ¿Qué relación tenia este hombre con el verano? Y más importante ¿Por qué un francés tenía un nombre japonés?

Extendió su mano y yo la cogí gustosa. WOW! Pero que suaves para ser un chico.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sin decir palabra soltó mi mano. Parecía algo disgustado ¿Porque?

-EL señor Redfox y el señor Fullbuster son socios del señor Dragneel, Lucy.

-Ella es mi hija Lucy.-Ahora mi padre me presenta a ellos. Miro de reojo al peli rosado y veo que no le importado en lo más minino.

-Nos habló mucho de ella señor Heartfilia, es más bonita de lo que pensé.-El hombre de cabello azulado oscuro, reconocido como Gray toma mi mano y le da un tierno beso. –Un placer señorita Heartfilia.

Sonrojada respondo.- El placer es mío, señor Fullbaster.-Dicho esto vuelve a s posición inicial y de nuevo miro a Natsu disimuladamente. Otra vez, parece no haberle importado.

¿Por qué solo me centro en él y no en los otros dos?

Gray había sido muy amable, pero por una extraña razón, solo estaba concentrada en el peli rosado.

-Bueno ahora que nos conocemos. ¿Podemos pasar a la sala de juntas?.-El otro chico, que según recuerdo se llamaba Gajeel rompía su silencio.

Genial, ahora solo faltaba Natsu.

Mi padre asintió y nos fuimos por el mismo pasillo por donde segundos antes, aquellos hombres aparecieron.

Mientras recorríamos el pasillo, note que la expresión de Natsu seguía neutra ¿Por qué aquella belleza estaría así?

Dios.

Soy consciente de como miro a Sting en la universidad, pero con aquel peli rosa parezco enserio una acosadora.

Al final del pasillo había un ascensor, entramos y Gajeel presiono el piso 9.

El ascensor era de vidrio y dejaba ver la hermosa vista de Paris.

Yo estaba tan emocionada que sin pensarlo dos veces. Me dirigí hacia uno de los ventanales y miraba atónita todo el lugar.

Pero algo me desconcertó. Sentí una fría mirada clavada en mi espalda y al voltearme, pude divisar que Natsu, el hombre que no había dicho nada, me estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo.

Nuestras miradas nuevamente se encontraron y note que no tenían brillo alguno.

Me sentí algo incomoda, por lo que decidió voltearme de nuevo para seguir disfrutando de la vista. Pero no me fue posible. Sentía la fría mirada de Natsu en mi espalda.

De pronto el ascensor se detuvo y volví a girarme para salir. Mire disimuladamente al peli rosado y había sido el primero en salir.

¿Pero quién es este tipo tan raro?

Salimos del ascensor y nos dirigimos hacia una habitación de puerta de vidrio templado que estaba en el fondo.

Entramos y había una gran mesa rectangular con varios asientos. Frente a esta un tablero y nada más.

Era muy moderno aunque algo desabrido. Mi padre me indicio una silla y con amabilidad, la corrió para que yo me sentara. Natsu se sentó al frente de mí pero un poco hacia la izquierda. Eso me puso algo nerviosa.

Como siempre, había sido una reunión normal, aburrida a más no poder. Supe maso menos del tema principal de la reunión; era para dejar en claro cómo funciona la empresa en Japón y como funcionaria aquí en Francia.

De todas maneras no había prestado total atención. Mi mente solo estaba imaginando y preguntándose como seria aquel peli rosado en la cama?

Sí, soy toda una pervertida, y gracias a Levy y a sus mangas eróticos.

En algunos momentos nuestras miradas se cruzaban, pero solo por pocos segundos, ya que el la quitaba rápidamente.

La reunión acabo y todos se levantaron para irse. Pero había algo que aún no sabía y no había querido preguntar por mi ilusión de estar en Paris.

¿Dónde nos íbamos a quedar?

Y como por arte de magia, Natsu apareció detrás de mí, y por fin, después de 3 horas dijo:

-Señor Heartfilia, mi chofer Laxus los espera e recepción para llevarlos a mi casa. Yo tengo unos asuntos que atender, por lo cual las empleadas se encargaran de enseñaros el lugar y sus habitaciones. Nos vemos después.- Cogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina sin decir o hacer algo más.

Quede en shock. ¿Por qué mi padre no me dijo que nos quedaríamos en casa de ese tipo?

No sabía si alégrame o asustarme. Ese hombre ocultaba tantas cosas que me fascinaba saber más de él, pero al mismo tiempo me ponía nerviosa el hecho de saber que estaría en SU casa por tres días.

-Perdón por no comentarte nada Lucy, pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta, el señor Dragneel me ofreció por una llamada que nos alojáramos en su casa y yo accedí.

Di un largo suspiro y finalmente dije cogiendo mi cartera.- Descuida, solo serán tres días.

 _Tres días son más que suficientes._

Ni yo me creía eso, estaba muerta de los nervios pero esas oportunidades no se rechazan. Salí de la oficina con mi padre y efectivamente había un hombre esperándonos. Note que era el mismo de esta mañana, así que ya sabía su nombre, Laxus.

El camino no fue tan largo y finalmente la limusina se detuvo frente a una casa bastante grande. El chofer volvió a abrirnos la puerta y descendimos del vehículo. Vi como abría la cajuela y sacaba nuestro equipaje.

Rápidamente unas empleadas salieron a nuestro recibimiento. Agarraron las maletas y entramos en la casa.

No me sorprendí mucho al entrar, se parecía mucho a la de mi padre pero con algunos detalles más franceses, el recibidor Denia varios cuadros y esculturas. Al parecer al frio de Natsu le gustaba el arte.

Mi padre y yo subimos las escaleras de mármol detrás de las sirvientas. Cruzamos un pasillo donde mi padre y una de las empleadas se detuvieron frente a una puerta, al parecer ese sería el cuarto de mi padre.

Seguí a la otra maid y nos detuvimos frente a otra de las 8 pertas que habían. La chica abrió la puerta y dejo mi equipaje en la entrada mientas yo observaba el lugar.

Era bastante grande para ser una habitación de visitantes.

En el centro había una cama doble con sábanas blancas y un cubrecama color ocre. Dos mesitas a cada lado, una con un teléfono y otra con revistas pero ambas con dos lamparitas. Habían varios cuadros y en una esquina estaba una mesita con bolígrafos y un par de papeles, junto con dos sillas blancas. En la otra esquina se encontraba el baño, tenía una ducha de hidromasajes, un sanitario y un lavado. Bastante parecido a la casa de mi padre.

Salí del baño y vi que la muchacha estaba todavía en la puerta.

-Gracias por ayudarnos con el equipaje, ¿Cómo te llamas?.-pregunte acercándome a ella.

-Virgo, me llamo Virgo, y no es nada señorita, Natsu-sama nos a ordenado tener todo listo para su llegada.-La joven es muy educada. Saque de mi bolsillo unas monedas de Japón, tome su mano y las deposite.

-Mi nombre es Lucy, y como agradecimiento te dejo este recuerdo de Japón.-La muchacha sonrió y asintió bastante contenta para después irse

Cerré la puerta y me tire en la cama ¡Pero que cómoda¡ Por poco y me pongo a saltar como una niña cuando de repente suena mi móvil, lo cojo y veo que es Levy, Contesto.

-Hola Levy-chan! ¿Cómo estás?

- _Lu-Chan! Por fin contestas! Quiero que me cuentes todo! ¿Cómo te ha ido?.-_ Estaba algo enojada y a la vez contenta, al parecer me había llamado varias veces.

Reí y le conté absolutamente todo, hasta llegar que Levy empezó a hablar sobre las cosas en Japón.

-No me digas, pobre Loke, debía haberle dolido el trasero todo el día, el pobre jamás se fija por dónde camina.-Levy yo reímos.

- _Jaja, Creo que si… Nee…Lu-Chan…No me lo vas a creer!._ -Ya extrañaba la Levy chismosa.

-No voy a creer que?

 _-Pues veras, Sting y Yukino terminaron!_

-Enserio?

- _Si! Hoy discutieron en la entrada y se gritaron al tiempo "Terminamos" Para después irse cada uno por su lado._

Si hubiera sido otro momento, habría saltado de felicidad al saber que Sting estaba libre, pero este no era el momento.

-Wow, quien lo diría…

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estas feliz?.-_ Levy noto el tono aburrido en mi voz.

-Levy-chan, ya te dije que Sting solo me parece atractivo, nada más.

- _Pero ¿Qué sabes tú sobre atracción y amor?_

Tiene razón ¿Qué sabía yo?

- _Dime la verdad Lu-chan, ¿Conociste a alguien especial haya?._ -Mi respiración se cortó al recordar aquella cabellera rosa. No quería que Levy supiera, pero al fin y al cabo era mi mejor amiga.

-Pues...Si...Oh dios, Levy-chan, si lo hubieras visto, es todo un adonis.-Inmediatamente me sonroje y deje a mi amiga sin habla.

 _-¿Me estas jodiendo? Pues Lu-chan! Felicidades! Quiero que me envíes fotos!_

-Levy-chan solo lo he visto un par de horas, y ya no recuero bien su apellido.

 _-No importa! Quie_ -Pero antes de que Levy pudiera terminar, se escucharon unos ruidos al fondo de la llamada.

-¿Levy-chan?

 _-Gomen ne Lucy, te hablo mañana, mi madre llego y…_

-No te preocupes Levy-chan, hasta mañana.-Oigo a Levy reír para después acabar la llamada.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama pensando en aquel misterioso hombre que con solo mirarlo me sonrojo a mas no poder y la llamada con Levy me a dejado algo emocionada y sin siquiera pensar que cierto peli rosa estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo.

 **FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO!**

 **Perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada ;_; Tenía mucha tarea y casi no tuve tiempo.**

 **Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo! :D Quería meterle más salseo pero después dije que era mejor dejarlo hay.**

 **Si tengo tiempo, actualizare todos los martes esta historia :3**

 **Me gustó la idea de poner a Laxus como el chofer xD**

 **¿Qué le habrá pasado a Natsu para que este tan frio?**

 **¿Qué habrá escuchado exactamente?**

 **¿Qué fantasías se habrá soñado Lucy con el?**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

 **Se despide Miyu nwn**

 **Matane!**


	3. Descubrimiento

_**Minna-sama! Kon'nichiwa!**_

 _ **Por fin el tercer cap! Y de momento me va gustando como esta c:**_

 _ **Lamento no actualizar, pero tengo mucha tarea ;_;**_

 _ **Quería pedirles que me no se asusten, puesto que si seguiré actualizando, solo que no muy seguido.**_

 **Unas advertencias antes de comenzar .3.**

 _ **A partir de este capítulo empieza el lemon o lime xd, por lo que habrá vocabulario y escenas obscenas.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo creo historias con ellos.**_

 _ **Y sin más que decir, A leer!**_

Tras colgar con su amiga, Lucy se tumbó y mirando al techo de la espaciosa habitación dijo:

-Algo grave tuvo que pasar para que Levy se pusiera nerviosa…Ne, después le preguntare.

Unos golpes a la puerta llamaron su atención, y pensado que se trataba de Virgo, Lucy se levantó de la cama y abrió.

Su cara de sorpresa al ver que no era Virgo la que llamaba, sino el peli rosado que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Natsu, era todo un poema.

-Lucy ¿verdad?.-El hombre presente le tendió la mano en señal de saludo y ella la agarro nerviosa.

-Sí señor.

-Pues Lucy, lamento interrumpirte pero, la cena ya está lista y quería decirte personalmente que bajaras.

Lucy rápidamente le soltó la mano.

¡Dios!

Recién se conocían y ya la llamaba por el nombre, cosa que en Japón es un gesto descortés.

-Llámeme señorita Heartfilia ¿de acuerdo?

El peli rosa asintió e inclinándose en señal de respeto, Musito:

-Lamento mi atrevimiento, señorita Heartfilia.

-No hay problema, señor…?

-Dragneel.

Hubo silencio durante unos minutos, solo se miraban fijamente y ninguno decía nada. Cuando de pronto Lucy, intimidada por la presencia de aquel hombre, salió de la habitación y cerrando la puerta se dirigió por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

-¿Sabe usted como llegar al comedor?.-Pregunto Natsu persiguiéndola.

*POV LUCY*

Me encantaría decirle:

 _No señor ¿podría llevarme?_

El tío está bueno, muy bueno, pero tenerlo tan cerca me incomoda y mucho.

Suficiente tengo con quedarme en su casa y ahora como todo un acosador, me persigue a todos lados.

Sentía sus pasos en mi espalda, cada vez más cerca.

Una parte de mí dice que le responda con un:

 _Si_

Y otra dice que le responda con un:

 _No_

Pero vamos, es su casa y está siendo hospitalario.

Camine durante algunos minutos con el detrás. Estaba pensando en que responderle que no note cuando llegamos al comedor.

Ja, esa no me la esperaba.

Volteo para ver si Natsu continuaba siguiéndome y me sorprendo al ver que a desaparecido por completo.

¡Qué raro es!

Miro a mí alrededor en su busca, pero nada.

-Oh, Lucy, veo que ya estás aquí.-Mi padre venia junto con la empleada que momentos antes lo guio a su habitación.

-Te presento a Aries.-La chica de cabello rosa con una diadema un poco extraña, se acercó a mí y tendiéndome la mano dice:

-U-un gusto, señorita, lo siento...

-El placer es mío y dos cosas, primero: puedes llamarme Lucy y segundo: No hay necesidad de que te disculpes.

La chica asintió y con una sonrisa se marchó a la cocina, mientras otras muchachas jóvenes llegaban y nos acomodaban la mesa.

Ya sentada, recuerdo lo que le dije a Natsu momentos antes.

 _Llámeme señorita Heartfilia ¿de acuerdo?_

Y ahora vengo y le digo a una empleada que me llame por mi nombre.

Ja, pero que antipática fui con el hombre.

Cuando la mesa está llena de comida, mi padre pregunto:

-¿El señor Dragneel no cena con nosotros?

Las chicas lo miraron y Aries respondió:

-El señor Dragneel está en su despacho y ha dicho que coman sin él.

Mi padre asintió y yo estoy algo confundida.

¿Cómo pudo llegar tan rápido a su despacho? Si fue el mismo quien me dijo lo de la cena.

Entre más lo pienso, aquel hombre se me hace más extraño.

La cena termina y cada quien se dirige a su habitación.

Una vez en la mía, cierro la puerta y me tumbo con mi portátil en la cama.

Lo prendo, me meto en internet y pongo en el buscador:

 _ **Natsu Dragneel**_

Según tengo entendido, es un empresario muy conocido en Francia.

Y estaba en lo cierto, tan pronto que me meto en las imágenes, observo miles de fotos suyas con varios hombres y mujeres de traje, nada fuera de lo normal.

Pero hay algo que llama mi atención… y es su cara.

Y es que en todas, absolutamente en todas, se le ve sonriendo y alegre.

Esa sonrisa me parece adorable y ya no lo veo tan intimidante.

¿Sera que solo sonríe en las fotos? Supongo que sí.

Me gustaría saber más sobre él. Por lo que busco su información personal y me pongo a leer.

Me levanto de la cama, miro el reloj.

La 1:03 am

Me he quedado toda la noche leyendo sobre Natsu, y lo único que e sabido es que es el hijo mayor de Igneel Dragneel, uno de los empresarios más populares en Francia. Tiene dos hermanos, Zeref Dragneel y Wendy Dragneel, pero sobre ellos no investigue.

Tenía la garganta seca, por lo que decidí ir a la cocina y en el trayecto seguía recordando lo leído.

Decía que era un hombre alegre y extrovertido, le gustaba salir de fiesta y las mujeres. Tenía intereses normales, de un chico hombre de 30 años.

Pienso que el resto de información se debe obtener personalmente ¿no?

Mientras seguía mi camino hacia la cocina, vi que había una puerta entre abierta y con la luz encendida, además de que se escuchaban ruidos extraños. No dude, y como toda chismosa que soy decidir mirar por el rabillo.

Era una oficina común. Un computador sobre una mesa de vidrio, una estantería, un televisor, papeles etc. Al parecer era el despacho de Natsu.

Gire la cabeza para ver si Natsu estaba dentro pero no lo vi. Seguro estaba en el baño.

Ah, no espera, el despacho tenia baño y la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que no se encontraba hay.

De pronto había salido a comprar algo, aunque si fuera así, no sé por qué habría dejado su despacho abierto y con la luz encendida.

Decidí irme a mi habitación, cuando de pronto escuche un sonido parecido a un grito y volví a mirar en el despacho y sin pensarlo, entre.

Dure un momento hay parada, cuando volvió a sonar otro grito que parecía venir del baño.

Con cuidado asome la cabeza por la puerta y lo que vi, me dejo completamente en shock.

La luz estaba apagada, pero pude ver un jacuzzi rodeado de velas y dentro de él estaba Natsu follando a una chica de cabello rosado un poco más oscuro que él.

Casi se me escaba un grito de sorpresa, pero me tape la boca con las manos mientras seguía observando.

La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sentada en las piernas de Natsu mirando al frente, mientras este, cogiéndola de las piernas, la empalaba una y otra vez. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, se podía sentir el morbo del momento, aunque a Natsu, no se le veía satisfacción, tenía la misma expresión de siempre.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, jamás había estado en una situación parecida. Durante un rato me quede observando como esos dos disfrutaban, hasta que la mujer llego al clímax acompañado de un grito de placer. Era embarazoso, muy muy embarazoso y con la cara completamente roja, salí del lugar a toda marcha hacia mi habitación.

Me acosté en la cama intentando dormir, pero era imposible después de lo que había visto.

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Era la novia de Natsu? Extrañamente entre mi mescla de emociones, me puse algo celosa al pensar que Natsu tenía novia.

Había visto algo muy íntimo entre ellos...Ahora no sé cómo podría ver a Natsu a los ojos. Aunque no creo que fuera necesario, después de eso dejaría de investigar sobre él.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuche pisadas que se dirigían a la puerta de la casa, así que me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación para mirar quien era.

Al llegar a la puerta, me esconde de tras de las escaleras y vi como Natsu y la mujer de hace un rato se despedían.

-¿Puedes ir mañana?.-Aquella mujer le pregunto a Natsu detrás de la puerta. Era extraño verla vestida con un gran abrigo y orejeras después de lo que había presenciado.

-Lo siento Meredy, pero tengo invitados.-Respondió Natsu para después darle dos besos e la mejilla a la ahora llamada Meredy y cerrar la puerta.

Supe que cuando dijo "invitados "se refería a mi padre y a mí. Pero ¿A dónde iban a ir mañana?

Cuando Natsu se voltio para subir, rápidamente me puse de pie y salí corriendo a mi habitación con cuidado de que no me viera.

Una vez adentro, me dispuse a dormir, cuando unos golpes en mi puerta me hicieron pegar un brinco.

¡Natsu!

Seguro se dio cuenta de que lo había visto. Oh…No… ¿Ahora qué hago?

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Mire el reloj, las 2:15 am.

Me revolví el cabello y fingí haber acabado de despertar. Abrí la puerta y efectivamente estaba Natsu. Un rubor invadió mis mejillas al recordar como lo hacía con Meredy. No lo conocía de nada y y lo había visto desnudo teniendo sexo. Valla, pero que forma de conocerse.

-¿Necesita usted algo? Son las dos de la madrugada, señor.-Trate de verme lo más profesional posible.

-De hecho, vi que la luz de su habitación estaba encendida y decidí pasar a preguntar si sucedía algo.-Pregunto como si nada, su voz estaba normal. Pensé que estaría algo agitado pero no.

Agradecía la oscuridad, ya que no podía ver su rostro ni sus ojos, y él no podía ver mi sonrojo.

-Le agradezco su preocupación, pero estoy completamente bien.-respondí e intente cerrar la puerta pero él fue más rápido y con su mano la dejo abierta.

-Entonces, ¿por qué esta levantada a estas horas señorita Heartfilia?

Su tono no me gusto. ¿Quién era el para saber lo que estaba haciendo?

-Eso mismo le pregunto a usted, señor Dragneel.-Respondí lo más borde posible, recordando lo que él estuvo haciendo.

-Yo pregunte primero.

Pero vamos ¡¿somos niños del kínder o qué?!

Por alguna razón, estaba molesta con él. Verlo con esa mujer me dio celos ¿Por qué?

-Con respeto señor, pero lo que yo haga levantada a estas horas, a usted no le incumbe. Aunque sea su casa.

¡Toma ya!

No podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que estaba molesto. Tomo aire y dijo desconcertándome:

-La vi entrar a su habitación ¿Estaba usted espiándome?

¡Mierda!

Empecé a sudar, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. ¿Ahora qué pensaría de mí?

Aparte la mirada y solté:

-Estaba en la cocina, y cuando me dirigía a mi habitación lo eh oído…

-¿Qué has oído?.-Pregunto antes de que yo pudiera terminar de "explicar". Al parecer él estaba más nervioso que yo, y aunque estuviera súper enojada y con ganas de decirle lo que vi, decidí callar.

-Lo escuche cerrar la puerta.-Vi cómo se quitó un gran peso de encima al soltar ese largo suspiro.

Quise preguntarle de nuevo lo que él me había preguntado, pero recordé que sonaría mal. Esta era su casa y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-Lamento haberla molestado señorita, que pase buena noche.-Dicho eso se fue.

Aquel pensaba que yo no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido. Ja! Pobre.

Volví a mi cama y tras pasar algunos minutos pensando en lo ocurrido, por fin pude caer en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador sonó y tuve que levantarme, no había podido dormir nada.

Me dirigí al baño, me lave la cara y cepille los dientes. Todas las mañanas tengo un aspecto aterrador. Me quite la pijama y entre a la ducha, el agua estaba genial, siempre me relajaba aunque no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo sucedido anoche. Cuando salí, cogí mi ropa y rápidamente me la puse. Cepille mi cabello y me puse una ligera capa de maquillaje.

Vestía una falda negra apretada que llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, camisa formal blanca, una chaqueta formal negra, medias veladas color piel y tacones negros. Un conjunto de oficina normal.

Baje para desayunar y me sorprendí al ver a mi padre y a Natsu hablando ya sentados en el comedor. Cuando Natsu noto mi presencia, volteo la cabeza para mirarme seguido de mi padre.

Ya no era de noche, y podía verle la cara perfectamente. ¡Dios qué vergüenza! Aparte la mirada de su ojos y la fije en su traje, vestía un conjunto de oficina gris y una corbata azul oscuro. Tenía que admitir que se veía muy sexy, pero no se comparaba a como se veía anoche, completamente desnudo.

¿¡Pero que estoy pensando!?

Sonrojada, mire a mi padre y este, asiéndome una seña para que me acercara, dijo:

-Te ves preciosa como siempre Luce.-Le sonreí y me senté lo más lejos posible de Natsu, quien no me apartaba la mirada.

Trajeron el desayuno. Bien. Me estaba muriendo de hambre, pero tuve que controlar mis ganas de comer como loca, estaba de visita y en casa de alguien importante.

Durante todo el desayuno no dije nada, podía sentir la mirada de Natsu en mí, mientras hablaba con mi padre sobre cosas aburridas.

Cuando mi padre término de comer, se paró y fue a la cocina, valla a saber a qué.

Cuando me quede sola con Natsu en la mesa, mi corazón no podía parar de latir, estaba demasiado nerviosa y apenada.

-Señorita Heartfilia.-Su voz cortante me hizo soltar el tenedor y mirarlo.

-¿Si?.-Respondí sin apartar la vista de sus penetrantes ojos jade.

Paso su pulgar sobre la curvatura de sus labios y froto. Me estaba diciendo que yo tenía comida en la boca.

¡Qué vergüenza!

Si antes estaba apenada, ahora estaba peor.

Con el ceño fruncido, cogí una servilleta que había y me limpie la boca suavemente. Una vez termine la deje sobre la mesa y seguí mirándolo.

Vi que en su boca se formó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imprescindible, pero estaba sonriendo, aunque con un tono de malicia.

-Señorita Heartfilia.-Volvió a repetir sin borrar la sonrisa.

Pero que pesado era ese tío.

-¿Si?.-Respondí un poco más enojada.

-Tiene el labial corrido.-Confeso haciendo su sonrisa maliciosa más grande.

Con la mano temblorosa, saque de mi bolso un pequeño espejo y me mire.

¡Por Dios!

Mi labial se había corrido y lo tenía esparcido por la zona donde previamente me había pasado la servilleta, la cal observe y afirmativamente tenia labial en ella.

Mi sonrojo y vergüenza no podría ser mayor. Y levantándome de la mesa tras esa humillación, dije:

-Con su permiso, iré al lavado.-Cogí mi bolso y me encamine al baño.

Una vez dentro, me mire en el gran espejo y con cuidado me limpie el labial de mi cara. Para volver a aplicármelo con más cuidado sobre los labios.

Cuando termine, apoye los codos y la cabeza sobre las palmas de mis manos.

¿Puede esto ser peor?

Mientras intentaba calmarme por todo lo que me estaba pasando, note algo que llamo mi atención y eran restos de velas aromáticas sobre la tina.

¡Iguales a las de anoche! ¿Sera que Natsu y la tal Meredy también lo hicieron aquí?

Agarre mi bolso y me fui hacia la tina. Las velas no eran de anoche, más bien de dos noches atrás ¿Qué Natsu o sus empleadas no limpiaban? Pasee la mirada hasta que observe algo en el piso tras la tina, casi no se veía, así que me agache para recogerlo y me sorprendí al ver que era un anillo de compromiso.

Lo cogí y leí en el interior que decía:

" _Juntos por siempre. Mira y Laxus"_

Mi cara era todo un poema. ¿Qué Laxus no era el chofer de Natsu? ¿Qué hacia un anillo de matrimonio con su nombre y en el baño de Natsu? ¿Quién era _Mira_?

Las preguntas bombardearon mi cabeza ¿Natsu se había acostado con la mujer de Laxus?

Mi celular empezó a sonar, era mi padre así que conteste.

 _-Baja, ya tenemos que irnos.-_ Solo dijo eso y colgó.

Guarde el anillo en mi bolso y marche del baño.

Cuando salí de la casa, vi que mi padre, Natsu y el chofer Laxus, me estaban esperando frente a un Aston Martin negro. Mi mirada voló hacia Laxus. Pensar en que Natsu se había follado a la mujer del pobre, me poner una cara algo tiste.

¡Ahora aquel peli rosado me caía peor que nunca!

 **Fin del tercer capítulo!**

 **Enserio lamento la tardanza ;-;**

 **Cambiando de tema, Natsu es todo un loquisho :v, pobre Laxus TnT, y pobre Lucy que tuvo que presenciar tal cosa :,v aunque va a "presenciar" cosas peores TuT.**

 **Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

 **Se despide Miyu! nwn**


	4. Día de locos

_**Minna-sama! Kon'nichiwa!**_

 _ **Bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo de esta historia :3**_

 _ **Antes de empezar, quiero hacer una aclaración.**_

 _ **Me puse a leer la historia (eso hago siempre antes de actualizar)**_

 _ **Y me di de cuenta de que puse a Wendy como Prima de Lucy y hermana de Natsu 9u6**_

 _ **Disculpen ese pequeño fallo. Decidí que la "Wendy" prima de Lucy, seria la de Edolas. ;u;**_

 _ **Una última cosita xD**_

 _ **Cuando necesite explicar o aclarar algo, pondré "n/a" :3**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más que decir, A leer!**_

 _ **Lucy Pov**_

Me mantuve todo el recorrido en silencio, solo me concentraba en mirar por la ventana y tratar de analizar todo. Cuando por fin llegamos al edificio, yo me mantuve atrás mientras mi padre y el Dragneel hablaban de cosas aburridas con otros empresarios.

Para mi suerte, la reunión duro un poco menos que las demás y no mire a Natsu en ningún momento.

-Hey pa, ya que aún es temprano, quería preguntarte si podría ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad?- Ya habíamos acabado la reunión y estábamos mi padre y yo en el lobby del edificio.

-Espere un momento…-Mi padre aparto el celular de su oreja y pregunto mirándome.-Esta bien, ¿Sabes cómo regresar a la casa del señor Dragneel?

-Sí, no hay problema, nos vemos después.- Salí del edificio mientras me despedía con la mano.

La verdad era que no sabía cómo llegar a la casa de ese tipo. Solo tenía como referencias algunas tiendas y ya. Pero sabía que si le decía a mi padre _"no, no se"_ era más que obvio que no me hubiera dejado salir. Después encontraría como volver.

Estuve casi como dos horas turisteando, era todo tan bonito, había comprado algunos regalitos para mis amigos y mi padre. Mi estómago empezó a sonar, por lo que decidí entrar a un pequeño restaurante. Un mesero me recibió y me indico la mesa, todo era espectacular y cuando me pasaron la carta para ver el menú, me quede estupefacta. Pedí _Cog au vin_ y de postre un _Clafoutis._

 _ **n/a: Estos platos los busque por Google. Ya que nunca eh viajado a Francia (ni Japon) Toda la información puesta en esta historia fue buscada y analizada antes de escribirla, para crear un mejor ambiente.**_

Estaba tomando un poco de agua cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Wow Levy-chan! Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

 _-Lu-chan! Hola! Lamento lo de anoche, tú conoces a mi mama T^T_

-Jaja, descuida, ¿Qué estás haciendo, como están los chicos?

 _-Pues, los chicos y yo salimos a tomar algo al restaurante de Mirajane, y le conté que estabas en parís por lo que quiere hacerte una pregunta._

 **n/a: Otra vez yo xD bueno, quería aclarar una cosa. La diferencia horaria entre Japón y Francia es de siete horas, por lo que en estos momentos, donde esta Lucy son las 3:00 pm y donde Levy las 8:00 pm. Para que lo tengan presente xd**

 **-** Oh ¿Enserio? Pásamela!

- _Ya un momento.-_ Se escuchó como Levy llamaba a Mirajane, aunque había mucho ruido de fondo.

Mientras esperaba, el camarero me trajo el plato principal y un vino, le di las gracias y se fue.

- _Hola Lucy, escuche que estas en Francia, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?_

 _-_ Estupendamente, todo es muy bonito, por cierto Mira-san, ¿Qué tenías que preguntarme?

- _Oh veras, Levy me conto que tu padre y tú se estaban alojando en la casa del hijo de un conocido empresario de Francia, y quería preguntarte ¿Su nombre es Natsu Dragneel?_

Casi me atraganto con el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca, rápidamente agarre la copa de vino y me tome todo lo que había en ella.

-S-si… ¿Cómo sabes eso…?-Pregunte un tanto sorprendida.

- _Lo que sucede es que mi esposo Laxus trabaja como chofer para el señor Dragneel, y quería saber si lo has visto, hace unos días viajé a Paris para visitarlo._

 _Esposo_

 _Chofer_

 _Dragneel_

¡No me lo creo!

 _Eso significa que, el anillo que me encontré en el baño es de…_

 _-¿Lucy, sigues hay?_

 _-_ Si! Perdona, claro que lo he visto!- Respondí aún más nerviosa.

- _¿Podrías mandarle saludos de mi parte y decirle que lo extraño mucho?_

Trague seco y como pude le conteste.

-Por supuesto, con gusto lo hare. –Fingí una sonrisa y continúe comiendo.

- _Te lo agradezco mucho! Y…AH! ¿Lucy podrías hacerme otro pequeño favor?_

 _-_ Dime

- _Cuando viajé, mi anillo de bodas se me cayó en el baño principal y no le pude encontrar, ¿Serias tan amable de buscarlo? Es una parte importante de nuestro matrimonio y pues…_

-Descuida, si lo encuentro de lo doy cuando regrese a Japón.

- _Enserio muchas gracias Lucy! Ahora te regreso a Levy. Cuídate y diviértete!_

 _-_ Lo hare…

- _Lu-chan! Tal y como dijo Mira-san, diviértete! Que aquí ya se formó la fiesta!_

-Entiendo, hablamos después Levy-chan, tengo que terminar de almorzar. –La regañe haciendo un puchero y fingiendo estar molesta.

- _Almorzar? Ahh,Joder! Que soy tonta, lo había olvidado, la diferencia horaria, jajaj! Nos vemos!_

Corte la llamada y mi sonrisa se esfumo…

No podía creer que la dulce de Mirajane pudiera ser _"ese"_ tipo de mujer, y me negaba a creerlo. Debía haber otra explicación.

Saque de mi cartera el anillo y empecé a mirarlo. Después de un rato solté un largo suspiro y volvió a guárdalo, pague la cuenta y salí del restaurante para seguir con mi día de turista.

Mire el reloj que había en una tienda, las 8:36 pm. Supuse que ya me había divertido lo suficiente por lo que decidí volver a la casa del Dragneel, pero había un problema. Había estado tan concentrada en turistear que había olvidado un plan para regresar a su casa.

Empecé a mirar los locales para darme una idea de donde estaba, pero me resultó inútil. Me adentre en un barrio que tenía muy poca iluminación. Seguía caminando cuando de pronto un horrible dolor de cabeza me invadió, pare en seco para tomar aire y esperar que se me pasara un poco.

 _No debí haberme tomado el vino de esa manera…-_ Pensé.

No quise seguir hay quieta, por lo que decidí seguir caminando. Me percate de un auto que se me acercó, tenía el volumen a tope y había como unos cinco hombres dentro que, debido a la oscuridad no pude ver ni el color ni la placa.

Sentí que el conductor bajo la ventanilla, pero no quería mirar, estaba adolorida y nerviosa.

-Hey preciosa, ven acércate, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paso?- Era un hombre que rondaba los cincuenta años, y al decir eso los demás empezaron a reír.

-Vamos muñeca, será divertido- Hablo otro

Sinceramente sabía cuidarme de esa clase de tipos, pero el dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que el miedo y la impotencia se apoderaron de mí.

El auto avanzo un poco y se detuvo delante mío. Cuando vi que apagaron la música y se bajaron, quise salir corriendo pero mis piernas no respondían, cada vez se acercaban más a mí con sonrisas lujuriosas en sus rostros. No podía hacer nada, estaba acorralada.

-Por favor…-Logre pronunciar mientras retrocedía y un muro me freno.

No les importo mi inútil plegaria, el conductor puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza acorralándome aún más. Sentía miedo, me sentía indefensa y mi ropa apretada ropa de oficina no me favorecía mucho que digamos.

Cuando sentí una mano sobre mi pierna, fue como si mis sentidos regresaran de golpe y el dolor de cabeza se esfumara por segundos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, levante la pierna y le di en donde más le dolía a ese viejo. Aproveche y salí corriendo tan rápido como pude mientras ellos me perseguían riendo.

Mierda, el dolor había regresado, ¡Pero qué suerte la mía! Me arrodille en el piso y mire hacia atrás con la esperanza de que ya no me siguieran, y como si por fin mis suplicas fueras escuchadas, no vi a nadie. Suspire más tranquila antes de volverme a levantar. Camine más rápido y puede divisar una droguería. ¡Bien!

A medida de que me acercaba, vi una figura que estaba cruzada de brazos en la puerta, camine más rápido y cuando pude ver mejor, no lo creía.

¡Natsu!

Era el! Estaba fuera de la droguería con los brazos cruzados y su mirada fría y penetrante puesta en la mía y a juzgar por su gesto, estaba enojado, pero ¿Cuándo no lo estaba?

-S-señor Dragneel, ¿Q-que hace usted aquí?- Estaba cara a cara con él.

-Eso debo preguntarle yo a usted, señorita Heartfilia. No debería andar a estas horas por aquí, es muy peligroso y más para una jovencita como usted.

Fruncí el ceño, había olvidado lo gruñón que era. Quise contestarle pero el maldito dolor de cabeza volvió, sentí como agarro mi mano y empezamos a caminar hacia un auto de color gris que estaba aparcado a unas calles de la droguería.

-Sube - Me ordeno mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

Enserio quería negarme y decirle lo gruñón y mandón que era, pero analice la situación y le hice caso. Una vez él se subió en el asiento del conductor, se puso el cinturón y arranco. No hablamos por unos minutos, hasta que el dolor regreso y oculte mis ojos con la mano derecha. Sentí el auto detenerse así que quite mi mano y me di cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

-Toma. -Voltee a mirar a Natsu y este me tendía una pastilla con una mano y con la otra una botella de agua.

Me quede mirándolo por un momento hasta que el suspiro y torció la boca en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Descuida, no voy a drogarte ni nada por el estilo, es para tu dolor de cabeza.

Inconscientemente sonreí también y agarre lo que me tendía.

-Esos tipos no tenían bonitas intenciones ¿Sabias?- Me pregunto Natsu fijando la vista en la carretera.

Trague la pastilla de la sorpresa y nuevamente casi me ahogo. Agarre la botella y empecé a tomarme su contenido.

-¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?- Pregunte mirándolo bastante enojada.

Natsu giro su cabeza y me miro. ¡Dios! Su gesto tan posesivo e intimidante me sonrojo de inmediato. La luz del semáforo cambio, al igual que su cabeza, ahora volvía a mirar la carretera mientras arrancaba en lujoso auto.

-Te vi saliendo de una cafetería. Ya estaba tarde por lo que quise llevarte. Tuve que contestar una llama y te perdí de vista, pero cuando te vi corriendo y a unos tipos persiguiéndote, no dude en aparcar el auto. Después, cuando termine con ellos, nuevamente te perdí de vista, por lo que fui a la droguería a esperarte.- Confeso un poco enojado.

Pensaba que era un acosador, pero lo único que quería hacer era ayudarme y lo hizo. Me relaje un poco y le reglare una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Natsu alzo los hombros, yo reí ante su acción y escuche que también se reía. Parece que después de todo, no es tan gruñón.

Por fin el jodido dolor de cabeza se había esfumado para no volver. Pero me puse a pensar en lo que casi me ocurre, estuve a punto de…Agg…Menos mal no pasó nada grave…

-La próxima vez que necesites ayuda, no dudes en llamarme -Natsu saco una tarjeta de la guantera y me la entrego. Hay estaba su nombre, apellido, dirección y teléfono/celular.

-Está bien.-Guarde la tarjeta en mi cartera.

-El señor Heartfilia debe estar muy preocupado.-Hablo serio

-Por favor…No le digas nada a mi padre…No quiero que se enoje.-Le pedí con cara de perrito, ahora sentía más confianza estando con él. Natsu solamente me giño el ojo y sonrió.

Después de algunos minutos, por fin reconocí la verja que se abría dándonos paso para entrar. Natsu estaciono fuera del garaje, se bajó del auto y después abrió mi puerta ayudándome a bajar.

Caminamos en dirección a la puerta principal, pero mi respiración paro en seco cuando vi a la chica de la noche anterior, Meredy, parada en la puerta. Mire a Natsu y la sonrisa que el tenía en el auto había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

-Meredy te dije que hoy llegaría tarde.-Nos encontrábamos frente a esa chica.

-Lo lamento Natsu, pero quería verte.-Su mirada voló hacia mí.

-Mi nombre es Meredy, un placer.- Extendió su mano y yo la agarre dudosa.

-Yo soy Lucy, el placer es mío.-Sonreí.

-Lucy entra a la casa, tengo que hablar con Meredy.- Genial, el Natsu mandón había regresado. No me quedo de otra que despedirme de la chica y entrar. Cerré la puerta y me apoye en esta con la esperanza de escuchar su conversación. Ahora la acosadora soy yo.

-Oh Lucy! Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupado, Me dijiste que sabias regresar!- Mi padre había venido al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y el coche, parecía preocupado y a la vez enfadado.

-Lo lamento pa, se me paso el tiempo y tuve que llamar a Nat..El señor Dragneel para que me trajera.- Mentí mientras mi corazón estaba que se me salía del pecho.

-Está bien, pero a la próxima me llamas a mí! El señor Dragneel no tiene por qué estarte recogiendo en quién sabe dónde.-Regaño mi padre.

-Bien…Pero estoy muerta de sueño, buenas noches pa…-Sin más, subí las escaleras y me encerré en el cuarto. Mire por la ventana y vi que Natsu y Meredy seguían hablando, suspire.

Me quite la ropa y me metía al baño, necesitaba una ducha. Ya estando bajo la regadera, despeje mi mente de todo, no quería seguir pensando en lo de Mira, Laxus, los tipos esos y en Natsu. Había sido un día muy alocado, pero mi padre tenía razón. No debía seguir involucrándome con el _señor Dragneel._

Me puse mi pijama rosa, que constaba de un short y una camiseta de mangas cortas y salí del baño. Deje mi ropa sobre una mesa y cuando me voltee para dirigirme a la cama, algo o más bien alguien, me acorralo contra la pared.

-¿Pero qu- Fui callada por un exigente beso por parte de, nada más ni nada menos que _El señor Dragneel._

 _ **Hasta aquí este capítulo!**_

 _ **Estaba inspirada ewe**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Matane!**_


End file.
